legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination
The Abomination is a supervillain published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales to Astonish #90 (April 1967), he is an enemy of the Hulk and considered to be the character's arch-nemesis. Though created through the same means, Abomination is stronger than his mortal enemy, due to either an increased concentration of Gamma Radiation or other circumstances. However, he is also just as destructive than the Hulk and gives no regard for human life. Added in version 4.3.5 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Abomination's body can be accessed through either the Gamma Containment Unit or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory The Abomination's true identity is Emil Blonsky, a former Russian agent and member of the KGB. A gifted spy, Blonsky was sent to investigate a new bomb being developed by the US government and take photographs for his superiors. Going through with the mission, the spy was caught in the blast and bombarded with Gamma Radiation. By sheer coincidence, this was also the bomb that turned Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Although Blonsky survived, he initially seemed unaware of the side effects. However, he would eventually come face-to-face with the Hulk, during which he turned into a beast similar to the creature. Engaging in battle with the Hulk, Blonsky defeated him and nearly beat this opponent to death. Following this, he would go on a rampage, attacking nearby towns and terrorizing civilians. Dubbed "Abomination" by the military, he was finally defeated when Banner forged an alliance with his rival, General Thaddeus Ross, and drained the Gamma Radiation from Blonsky. Despite apparently depowered, Blonsky regained his powers with help from a coven of witches. However, this time, he would stay in the Abomination form permanently, causing his personal life to break down quickly. Blaming the Hulk for his condition, the Abomination would work with various organizations and criminals to defeat the Hulk and destroy his life as Bruce Banner. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Abomination was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 4.3.5, remaining until 4.3.12. His body can be crafted in the Gamma Containment Unit and worn by the player. Doing so will give the Strength 18, Speed 6 (8 whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 5 and Regeneration 8. He can also leap great distance (Suit Ability 1 Key and Space Bar) and perform a smash move (Suit Ability 2 Key). The Abomination is also immune to fall damage and poison. If the player has the 'RenderPlayerAPI' mod installed, Abomination will appear larger than regular players. Crafting To craft the Abomination's costume, you will need: *Emerald Armor (All four pieces) *21 Blocks of Gamma Radiation *8 Cactus Green *Potion of Strength II *Potion of Swiftness II Abomination Head Recipe.png|Abomination's Head Recipe Abomination Torso Recipe.png|Abomination's Torso Recipe Abomination Legs Recipe.png|Abomination's Legs Recipe Abomination Feet Recipe.png|Abomination's Feet Recipe Legends Mod After being removed in the abandoned Superheroes Unlimited version 5.0, Abomination returned to the mod when it was merged into the Legends Mod. His body can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 44,750 tokens. As the Abomination, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 28, Speed 5 when sprinting, Jump Boost 5, Brute 2 and Wall Scaling 1. In addition, he grants Regeneration 4, Fire Resistance 1, Water Breathing 10, Vacuum Adaptation and Water Breathing 10. The Abomination is also Bulletproof and releases Gamma Emissions. The character is also immune to Poison, Radiation and Fall Damage. Abomination can perform a Scattershot (Ability 1 Key), a Hulk-Smash (Ability 2 Key), a Thunder Clap (Ability 3 Key), a Toss (Ability 4 Key) and a Ground Pound (Ability 5 Key). He can also track nearby entities (Equip Ability Key) and leap great distances (Utility Ability Key and jump). As a special move, the Abomination performs Blinding Blows, which enters the player into combat and blinds opponents hit (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to access the Abomination from Legends 2.0 onwards: *24 Blocks of Gamma Radiation *4 Blue Fabric *A set of Leather Armor Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Category:Masters of Evil